A Love Never LostPart 2:Secrets
by TK Style
Summary: Part 1:Diary was an epic love struglle of the heart btwn shad and tre. Who should she choose after being so stressed out with them causing a 3 week coma... the story continues in part 2...


:Recap:

y/n: i've been feeling really out of myself shad so i suggest y-...you j-just...le-(you pass out)

tae:omg y/n! (runs over to you and o follows)

m&c:(looks) y/n!(runs over to you and oryan and tre follows)

shad:(stepping back slowly and say lowly)omg

tae:(holding you and lightly pattign your face)y/n...y/n, babigirl wake up please wake up...someone call 911 please!(crying)y/n,y/n...

:Your POV:

Dear Diary,

Where am I? This place is so beautiful how did i get here? It seems like the closer i get to that light the more beautiful this place becomes. (you hear someone calling your name and you turn around)hello?...(you start to walk back around and you hear your name being called again but it becomes more clear)...mami?Mami is that you? (walking towards her voice)mami im here where are you?

y/m:(rubbing your face) y/n baby i love you(starts to cry) please wake up...please

tae/the twins:(walks in) is she up yet?

y/m:(looks at them teary eyed)...no (they sigh and get really sad)

tae: its been about 3 weeks since she's been like this(starts to cry)

chanel: i knew she couldnt take much more stress

michelle:(looking at you) shes to young

y/n:(everyone is crying and you start to slowly open your eyes and you say in a sleepy voice) whats wrong with you guys?...bunch of damn crybabies(they all look at you)

tae/the twins:y/n!

y/m:baby! im so happy you're awake and im going to just disregard that lil cursing word you just threw in there (smiles)

y/n:(smiles) my fault mami, hey girls

tae:hey babigirl(huggin you) dont you ever scare me like that agin

y/n:(smiles) sorry tae

the twins: hey girl (they hug you)

chanel: how you doing you need something

y/n: no im ok Nel

chanel: (smiles) ok just checking

michelle: chil;d you had everybody worried about you for the longest, school hasnt been the same

chanel: yeah about that they said that you were excused from all small assignments

y/n: ok and Chelle you dont have to be worried about me girl

michelle: girl you just dont know, you shoulda seen how tre was

y/n:(looks down)

tae: nuh uh, do not mention tre or the other boy, she does not need to be thinking about that right now

y/n:thanks tae, mami im ready to go now

y/m: ok baby, ill go see to check you out(kisses your forehead and leaves)

y/n:(gets up) what is today?

chanel: friday

y/n: how long has it been since..

tae: 3 weeks

y/n:3 weeks! ive been out for that long!

michelle: calm down child

chanel: yeah you dont need to endure any kind of stress

y/n:(hands on your forehead with your head down) you guys, i honestly dont know what happened

tae: what do you mean?

y/n: i dont remember anything that happened that day, i swear the last thing i remeber was tre saying that he had a date with Tierra that friday night and one with kiki that saturday night to this boy and then...nothing

tae: you dont actually remember that night

y/n: not at the least (everyone looking at you and you mom walks in)

y/m: come on baby

y/n:okay(you put on your clothes that she bought for you and get ready to leave)

Everyone is in the elevator going downstairs wlaking thourhg the lobby. in the parking lot every1 gets into your moms explorer...

Your Mom's POV

Im sitting here driving constantly looking at my only child who could have possily almost just lost her life. Talk about the worst thing that couil have ever happened to me...look at her, she's so beautiful. i love my baby so much. this experience made me realise that i need her as much as she needs me

y/m: anyone want ot go somewhere to eat

yall: yeah

y/m: baby where do you want to go?

y/n: subway

y/m:(smiles) i should of known

I pulled up at subway and i see my darling big sister pulling up beside me with my very might i say handsome brother-in-law. we all got out...

tae:ma?

t/m:hey baby, hey y/n (running over to you hugging) you okay baby?

y/n: yeah im ok auntie

t/m: girl i was just coming to get you a sandwich

y/n:(smiles) hey unc

t/d:hey niece(yall hug) hey vicki(smiles)

y/m:(smiling)hey johnathan (they hug)

t/m: oh vicki, your boss called-

y/m: tara, my baby jsut got out of tha hospital, do you really think i want to hear about my job

tara:(sucks teeth) well fiiine theeen(they laugh)

m&c:hey evrybody

tara: hey girls

johnatahn: hey twins(smiling)

y/m: well let me get these sandwiches and take these girl home, heres yours(pushing tae over to her)

tae: well dang auntie you that ready to get rid of me?

y/m: well when you say it like that it makes it sound mean and wrong but uhh, yeah you just about hit the nail on the head right there

tae: (sucks teeth) fine! i know when im not wanted

y/m: well you should b/c i just told you(they laugh) i love you tae tae(kisses her on the cheek)

tae: i love you too crazy behind auntie( gets in the car )

tara: ok girl ill see you (getting in the car)

y/m: ok tara ttyl

johnathan:bye vicki(smiles)

y/m: uh, bye johnathan(smiles)

I watched then as them as they drove off and smiled at it. we walked in and got our subway sandwiches and waled out to the car. After taking the twins home i was on my way home with alot on my mind. I couldnt get over seeing Johnathan again, he looked evern sexier than the last time i saw him. Thinking about him brings me back to that night. How he looked today brought me back to that night. Just seeing him brought me back to that night.(long pause) My name is Vicki Y/L/N and i have a secret.

:Your POV:

When i got home i went str8 to my room and laid across my bed. everything had all came at me so fast. all of this news is so shocking. how did i pass out? did i get hit or was i beaten? i couldn't understand, people seemed so uneasy today and by that i mean my mom, auntie and unc. i didnt get a good vibe btwn them at all. whats going on? why did i pass out:

y/m:(walks in) baby you ok

y/n:(staring at the ceiling) yea mami

y/m:(sits down next to you) you sure

y/n:(sighs) yeah i just got alot on my mind

y/m:like what

y/n:(rolls over) i really dont want to talk about it right now, i just need to gather my thoughts

y/m: um...o-ok sweetie well just call when you need to talk

y/n:(not looking at her) yea

y/m:(walks out) ok(she closes the door)

:Your POV:

I felt bad about shunning her out like that but i had no choice. I just didnt feel like talking to her...(sighs).IDK maybe we're drifting apart, maybe that connection and close relationship we had is gone. i really dont know what to think but shes not the same person i remebered, shes hiding something:

:Y/M's POV:

I walked downstairs and went to the kitchen to fix me something b/c i didnt get a subway sandwich. why is she doing this to me? why is she shunning me out of her life? i would like to say this is the first time but it isnt. she didnt tell me what happened btwn her and tre, she didnt tell me what was wrong with her that night before she went to the movies and why she was acting like that, and now this?(sighs) why is she doing this:

:The Next Day:

It's Saturday and you wake up at 12, brush your teeth, wash your face, and go downstairs. you find a note by your mom saying that she will see you later tonite b/c shes at work. you fix your cereal and sit down on the couch and start to watch tv. About 10 minutes later the phone rings

y/n:hello?

tae: hey babigirl how r u?

y/n: im good tae

tae: ok but some1 wants to talk to you

y/n:okay

m/v:heey y/nnn!

y/n:(laughs) hey o

o: how you feeling babigirl

y/n: im feeling great actually

o:thats good b/c i wanna take you out

y/n:what? are we together or something?

o:(laughs) nah, i just wanna spend sometime with you, you know you had me worried girl

y/n: oh you dont have to worry about me

o: yeah well can you blame me. i see you as my lil sister

y/n: aww thats so sweet

o: anyway so imma come get you at 3 and i want you to be ready iight

y/n: yeah ok now let me speak with tae

o:iight bye babigirl

y/n: bye OG(he laughs)

tae: hello?

y/n: your ok with this right

tae: yeah girl

y/n: oh, you know i had to make sure

tae: sweet of you to ask but i trust you and him

y/n: ok well i let you two continue you day

tae: ok girl ill see you later

y/n: ok tae, bye

tae: luv ya, bye( she hangs up)

You sit there and smile thinking about how much you really love that girl. she is the most bestest friend you have ever had and the fact that she's family makes it even more special. You go upstairs to pick out what you wanna wear with o. it took you long enough b/c afterwards you got into the shower at 2 and did the rest of your hygienic things. your hair is striaghtened and by the time your done its about 2 55. in exactly 5 minutes you hear a car horn and you lock up to go get in the car

y/n:hey o(hugs him)

o:(smiling) hey babigirl(releases)

y/n:so where are we going(hes driving)

o:well i gotta run to the mall first but i cant tell you that b/c its an surprise

y/n:hm, ok

o:(time passes and yall get to the mall and he gets out) you commin?

y/n:oh, yeah( gets out) i was daydreaming

o:(shakes his head) like always, come on girl

Yall get into the mall and he goes to the Phat Farm store to look get his new boots sent by Russel. He started to browse while the poeple went to the back to get his shoes. You were walking woth him watching him browse when someone comes up...

f/v: hey y/n girl, hey o (yall look)

y/n: hey michelle!(hugs her)

o: oh um wats up michelle

michelle: hey

y/n: where's chanel?

michelle: she's next door in babyphat

y/n: so what are you doing in phat farm, you see why im here

michelle:(smiles at o) yeah i see, but um, oh i came to pick out a birthday present for my cousin Tahj, he's turning 18

y/n: oh really, is he having a party

michelle:(staring at o) yeah he is

y/n:(notice that o is staring too) um(looking back and forth at them) uh...do yall need some time or something(they snap out)

o: oh uh nah (the poeple call him for the shoes)

michelle: yeah um imma keep looking, it was nice seeing you y/n

y/n:(one eyebrow raised) uh, yeah you too(looks back at o)

:Michelle's POV:

Dang i know she knows something is, she's too smart not to. (sighs) why did this have to happen? i couldnt resist the temptation and we were so caught up in the moment. I hope this doesnt get around to Chantae...:

:Omari's POV:

What did i do? i shouldnt have but i did and i cant turn back time, not even if i truly wanted to. I dont wanna lose tae but if this lil moment even get around to her, something is gonna uprise and i cant let that happen...:


End file.
